Friendly
The Friendly personality has known you for a very long time. You two go all the way back to elementary school! You know everything about each other and feel comfortable around one another. You're so close, sometimes she'll tease and poke fun at you, but you understand it's all done with love. Dialogue Chat * It's too beautiful out to be stuck inside like this. Let's go do something! * * * * * * * Conversations *Girlfriend: Hmm? Something on my shoulder? **Girlfriend: What? A leaf?! Where on earth did it come from... *Girlfriend: What are you reading, Player? **Player: Just some old manga I found around the house. **Girlfriend: I've never seen it before. What's it about? **Player: It's a historical manga set in the Edo period... Do you wanna read it too? **Girlfriend: Yeah! I love historical fiction! * * Talk *That outfit is so cute! *I really want some new clothes~♪ *You' re going out somewhere? Cool~♪ *D' you think the weather will be good tomorrow...? *You should read this book, it's great! *Player is a pretty great person! *I'm so hungry... Girlfriend... *Is Player a kind person...? *I wanna eat something delicious~! *You're so incredibly cute, Girlfriend~ Sleeping * Waking Up *Time to wake up... mmm... thanks for waking me Scenarios Close Together *Girlfriend:I feel like we're getting closer and closer... *Player:Well I know how you like fussing over me...it's fun for me, too. *Girlfriend:That was not the right way to say it! I'm never waking you up again! *Player:N-no, please! *Girlfriend:I'll fill every dinner with all your most hated foods! *Player:Ack...! I'm sorry! I'm sorry~! *Girlfriend:Huhu, do you see why I "fuss" over you now? *Player:Yes. I fully understand. *Girlfriend:Don't worry, I know you'd be useless on your own. I'll take care of you. Picnic * Girlfriend: The weather's supposed to be great tomorrow, perfect for a picnic. * Player: Wow, already prepared! Onigiri, sandwiches... I giant cake?! * Girlfriend: Yeah(Music-Note)... Maybe I went a little too far? * Player: No, that's great! I've dreamed about eating a cake this big since I was a kid. * Girlfriend: Really? Hey, I do have a favor to ask... * Player: A favor? You've done so muc hhere, I think I can oblige. * Girlfriend: I was just wondering... if we could spend the whole day together, just the two of us... * Player: Hmm? I'm pretty sure that's how we spend every day... * Girlfriend: Yeah but... I want you to think of me... just me and only me, all day...! I think... it's love! * Girlfriend: ...I think I've realized something. * Player: Really? What...? * Girlfriend: Ignorance skillfully feigned there... I've realized that I love you. * Player: A-all of a sudden...? * Girlfriend: D-did you not want to hear it? Never mind then, forget it...! * Player: No, that's not it at all... It just surprised me, is all... * Girlfriend: Really? So... * Player: I feel the same way, I'm pretty sure...? * Girlfriend: W-what kind of response is that?!... It's as much as I should expect though I suppose... huhu(Music-Note) Couple's Vacation * Girlfriend: Such a clear blue sea! I can't believe we're actually in Hawaii! * Player: I can't believe Yui actually got us tickets. I can't thank her enough. * Girlfriend: We'll have to fill a whole suitcase full of souvenirs for her(Music-Note) * Player: You look so excited, Girlfriend. * Girlfriend: A couple's vacation, just the two of us? Of course I'm excited(Music-Note) Come closer, Player! * Player: Hmm? What is it? * Girlfriend: Just come here already! Close your eyes...! *mwah* * Player: D-did you just...?! * Girlfriend: I love you, Player! Together forever, right? Seasonal Scenarios Late Late Summer * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: Winter Footsteps * Girlfriend: I like relaxing days like this. * Player: Yeah, just lazing about doing nothing at all... Perfect! * Girlfriend: You'll get fat if you do it too much, though. * Player: Says the girl snacking past midnight. * Girlfriend: What? Snacking? * Player: I heard the rustling from the fridge last night... * Girlfriend: I-I just have a healthy appetite! That's all... * Player: I see, I see, how very interesting... * Girlfriend: ... I-it's a healthy appetite... Event Dialogue Theme Park Date *See that castle over there? Apparently they do weddings there. Isn't that amazing? Getting married in a theme park... *Ah, a merry-go-round! It even has couples' seats. Wanna give it a ride? *What's that over there...? Oh, it's a maze! Apparently you can win a prize if you find the exit within the set time... Let's try it, Player! *This house of mirrors is great~. Look Player, your face has gone all squishy! *Tada~! Look, it's a hairband! You can only buy it at this theme park, and it looks so cute and all, so I just had to buy it. What do you think? *Woah! What's that giant ship?! It swings so far back and forward! It looks nothing like a roller coaster at all... *Something smells great, and I think it might be that stand over there. Are those churros...? Let's go, I was feeling hungry anyway♪ *Is it just me, or is it getting louder and louder out here...? Oh, the parade started! Let's go find a spot to watch it from! 'Fireworks Festival' *Wait! I said wait! You're gonna get yourself lost out here so... come on, let's hold hands... *There's so many people~! Do you think there's still space to sit and watch the fireworks...? *Woohoo! These fireworks are all so loud! This is so exciting! *Such beautiful fireworks... Can we stay here a little longer? *We should come and watch the fireworks again next year. 'Roll Up, Roll Up! Bizarre? Circus Event!' No data for event 'Love in Fall' *These red leaves are so cute, like little baby hands... What? I-I didn't mean anything by it... *Pick up chestnuts all you want, just be careful of the thor--- Wow, really Player? What did I just say? *Wow look! Those clouds look just like marshmallows... or whipped cream... or... I-I think I might be hungry... *Wow, this is quite a breeze... Don't worry Player, your hand-knit gloves are almost ready... As if, haha. *I love the sound of crickets chirping... I hope we can listen together each and every year, Player... *Do you think the insects keep warm with little leaf blankets...? Kya~?! I-Is that a caterpillar?! *The weather's always changing in fall, we should be prepared... We can always share an umbrella, if it starts to rain...? *I do like fall, but I'm kinda sad the summer holidays are over. I wanted to keep hanging out a little longer! 'The Spirits of China Event' *I'm worried about our house... What if there's a super-scary monster in there haunting the place? What do we do?! *All of this scary stuff is gonna give me nightmares for sure. Do you think... we could share a bed tonight...? *I asked that kind lady for directions. Her neck seemed to grow longer and longer as we talked, but... I just pretended not to notice. 'Science Fiction Event' *Hey look, there's a guy in a bear costume over there... Oh no wait, he's a robot! That is amazing. *These monitors on the wall must have replaced posters. It's weird seeing TV commercials out on the street like this! *"Travel abroad, just 30 minutes each way!", it says. 30 minutes to go all the way overseas...? The future is amazing! *I-is this really what cell phones are like in the future? It's so light, and so small... Don't people just lose them all the time? *Wow~, why is that house built so high in the sky? What if they fell down...? Isn't it hard to breathe up there...? *See those floating paths around that building there? How... I mean... yeah, just, how? *Even the trains move through the skies... I can't see any tracks though. You think they're invisible or something? *Look at that girl's outfit! It's all shining around the hem, that's so stylish! I think I wanna try one...! *This bag just doesn't fill up, no matter how much I put inside! Where's it all going...?! *I wonder what's inside this big dome... Oh look, it's a park! The air's so cool and fresh in here~♪ *Do you think the food's all different in the future? Let's take a look at that restaurant over there! *I had a look in one of these restaurants... there was no one working in there, at all. It's all made and served by machines. *These town maps are so useful.The 3D hologram and flashing icons really help you find your way! *What are these goggle-like things...? Oh wow, it's a virtual reality game! Amazing ~♪ *How do we get to that store there... Wow! I just tap the store and this information board lights up the fastest route! *Ah, a kitty! Aren't you just adorable~... Hmm? It's a robot? I-I had no idea, it looks so real... *This bench is so soft and comfy! I thought it was all wires and machines here, but I guess not all advancements are electronic. *W-woah, look! Those cars are flying through the sky! Do you think we could ride in one? Let's ask someone. *Ack! The ground's moving beneath us...! Oh wait, is this a moving sidewalk? I could get used to these ~. *I'm thirsty, let's go to the convenience store!... Woah, this clerk's a robot! Do you think the whole store's automated? 'Dream High Field Trip Event' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 'Holy Night of Romance Event' *Merry Christmas♪... Hmm? There's no such thing as being too lively at Christmas♪ *They say today's the kindest day of the year, you know... Just wonderful. *Does my outfit look okay...? What do you mean it's fine?! That's not what I wanted to hear~! *Player, your outfit's a little crooked there. Turn and face me, I'll fix it. *Here, take this. It's a lovebird accessory... I've got the other half. *Wow... These Christmas lights look so beautiful... I wish we could watch them all year round... *Player, your nose is as red as a reindeer's♪ Let's share a scarf. *Kya! My heel, it's broken... W-wait! I didn't ask to be carried...! *Christmas party, huge mansion, so many people... Whoever organized this must be super rich. *Player... did you know? It's tradition to kiss under the mistletoe... *Ack, I completely forgot to put up the Christmas tree! We have to do it as soon as we get back! *I brought us both some champagne, so let's make a toast♪ I feel so grown up~♪ *Mmm, this turkey tastes delicious♪ I'll have to take some notes and try to make it myself next time♪ *Huhu♪ You have a little cake on your cheek there, Player♪ *I like a big banquet like this... but I prefer eating just the two of us, Player. *You still believed in Santa until very recently, right Player? So cute♪ *What presents have you bought, Player? Come on, tell me~! *More important than any presents, is just knowing that you're happy, Player. *Ah! Look, look! It's snowing! So beautiful... I'm so glad we came. *I hope we can spend Christmas Eve together again next year... Category:Types